


猫什么的受够了

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other, 有些色色内容, 达米安暂时是只猫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 这只黑猫就要被人道死了。





	猫什么的受够了

（乔米）

这只黑猫就要被人道死了。

店员看着这只流浪幼猫，被送过来的时候肚子被破了个能看到肠子的洞，他们以为他救不活了，结果这只幼猫还是撑着活过来了。

他必须被收养。

这只猫名叫达米安，他自己选的名字，不吃猫粮，只吃蔬菜水果，看着很聪明，但却过分安静的在笼子里养伤。

来看的人都没有想要这只猫的想法，再不被领养走，他就要被处死了。

店员决定教教这只猫怎么讨人喜欢。

“来，达米安，击掌。”

店员拿了沙拉，希望这只猫配合，会跟人类互动的动物才是好动物。

只是达米安用看弱智的眼神看他，怎么都不鸟店员。

“来，达米安，翻肚子。”

好吧，把自己虚弱部位露出来吸引人类，可以的吧，店员都要哀求了，达米安才很不情愿，慢吞吞的，翻身，把他那个恢复好皮肤的腹部露出来。

希望这个活能让这只猫被看上。

这是安乐死的倒数三天，有男孩来店里。

“来，达米安，给这个男孩表演你的绝活。”

猫咪轻蔑看了看那个兴致勃勃的男孩，又看了看给他传递你再不被领养出去就要挂了的哀求眼神的店员，很勉强的翻了个身，露出肚皮。

“你叫达米安啊！”

乔纳森只是想给小氪找个朋友，他没想到会在猫舍遇到一个跟达米安相同名字的猫咪，他去摸了摸眼神死一般无趣的黑猫肚皮，觉得…有什么不对的…

超级能力能让他更为细致去看，乔纳森瞳孔开始发红，他看到了…一个赤裸的罗宾，就在桌子上躺着，表情无聊的让他在摸肚子。

我靠。

乔纳森急忙把达米安领养走了。

* * *

超级小子不确定那是幻觉还是什么，黑猫还是那只黑猫，可他能看到人。

但他也有一段时间没看到达米安了。

“嘿，你好？”

幼猫没有回应，只是很无趣的躺在他的床上，反正乔纳森眼中的风景很不妙。他遵循店员的给黑猫吃水果蔬菜，也不知道要怎么跟达米安交流。

他不太想这样跟一只宠物说话，因为尴尬，万一那是达米安怎么办，他可没有联系蝙蝠侠的信号，或许他能等他爸爸回来，然后告诉他。

只是，这只黑猫真的很欠，首先，他很小，幼猫真的没有多大，他会很喜欢的跑到桌子上，把玻璃杯往下推。

乔纳森每次都用超级能力去拯救家具简直够了，他气呼呼看着那只黑猫，看着看着他就看到达米安这样袒露的半趴在桌子上，那个玩味看着他的眼神以及那个动作…塞缪尔气不起来的只能害羞回去他自己的房间了。

幼猫不明所以看着乔纳森就这样放过斥责他的机会，于是跳到花瓶那边，看超级人类在线表演2秒内极限拯救花瓶。

有点好玩，他都要甩尾巴了。

“你够啦！真是个坏孩子！”

乔纳森很生气的把达米安抱去领养时候得到的笼子，这只小猫倒也不会反抗，只是他把达米安关进去后，怎么看怎么罪恶。

他在把一个比他还要矮小的男孩，赤身裸体的放进以后笼子里。或许视觉会有差异，只是那种不道德的感觉依旧淋漓尽致，乔纳森脸红红的又把幼猫拿出来，他把他跟他关在自己的房间里，乔纳森真的要写作业了。

幼猫倒是活泼一些了，他不去尝试开上锁的房间门，而是跳到乔纳森身上，去看他的作业，从黑猫眼中收获幼稚的蔑视后，他又被爬到脑袋上。达米安似乎喜欢乔纳森的头发，那里柔软又蓬松，他能在上面趴着睡觉，感觉不重，但很奇怪。

乔纳森感觉很奇怪，他能看到两双腿从他肩膀往下伸去，那是罗宾的腿，小腿那边因为被靴子保护而没什么伤痕，那里看着秀气又小巧，他没敢往上抬头，因为头顶有只猫。

他只能看镜子了。乔纳森的房间有镜子，他能看到达米安就这样骑着他的脖子，悠闲的在平衡的弓着背，脚尖还因为放松在一下下的点着，似乎是觉得乔纳森的脑袋太小，他便又换个姿势，这次达米安从背后抱着乔纳森，他把头靠在超级小子的肩膀上，双腿从他腰部伸出，就这样要睡觉了。

于是乔纳森被这个小猫围脖的姿势，满头大汗的在写作业。救命啊他被他朋友这样赤裸抱着他真的很难心情不澎湃啊。

睡觉时间，乔纳森期待看着达米安跑去他那个精心准备的猫咪睡篮里，那里很温暖，很可爱，我还把我小时候的小熊玩偶放进去了，别过来，啊！！！

乔纳森被撞了个满怀，黑猫根本就不鸟那个猫窝而去找温暖地方睡觉，所以乔纳森只能哭着看着达米安就这样在他怀里睡了，希望今晚不要做奇怪的梦，要知道他现在已经开始会梦遗了。

不奇怪是不可能的，早上他被一个屁股占据了视线，黑猫把自己整个盘踞在枕头上，他看来还是不喜欢跟人类接触。

只是这个位置真的很不妙，乔纳森能看到达米安夹着的腿，那里露出他器官的一部分，会阴粉色干净，往下延伸的地方是臀部的缝隙。

他在对一个猫咪屁股想什么，乔纳森都要绝望了，超级小子掀开被子，好吧，他又要洗床单跟洗裤子了，已经，他现在能当着达米安的面换裤子吗，为什么这次会晨勃，能不能很快消下去？

不能，因为达米安已经醒了，他在他的床上交叉着腿，看着乔纳森窘迫赶着要去上学的样子。

他的父母还是在忙，但意外的是，有小氪看着的达米安似乎听话多了，只是在他放学回来的时候，他看着他领养的猫，在给他家的狗丢球玩。

* * *

这只不给自己舔毛的猫有些脏了，乔纳森决定给达米安洗澡，幼猫很顺从，他一直都不叫，被乔纳森放进盆子里，现在，超级小子希望自己不要再看到人形的达米安了。

看不到是不可能的，他在给罗宾洗澡，他摸过对方的手，在腋下那里有些停顿，接着便是腹部，犹豫很多下之后，跳过那个隐私部位，直接去分开达米安的腿，黑猫的爪子脏脏的，他要去给他擦干净。

达米安似乎是对猫身适应良好的样子，他不满意这种敷衍的工作，便用自己的爪子去给自己洗小鸟，他对这种羞耻感不大，不让自己染上螨虫才是正确行为，于是乔纳森抓着达米安的脚，看着对方在给自己…

噢，该死，他最近的勃起次数是不是太多了，谁快来救他让他不要再看到这种幻觉了，或者是让达米安恢复回来。

香喷喷的幼猫被吹干后就跳出去玩了，剩乔纳森自己在浴室，哭着解决生理问题。

只是适应下来，幼猫也会去跟乔纳森玩了，毕竟还是幼猫，他看着乔纳森玩游戏，去抢了一个简单的游戏手柄，他只有两个爪子，不能困难操作。

乔纳森就只能看着达米安躺在小氪身上，慢悠悠的在玩最低难度的卡丁车。

看着乔纳森有点想打电话给他父亲的样子，达米安摇摇尾巴，觉得小孩子真的迟钝。他还不知道自己在乔纳森眼里是什么样子。

他需要出格点吗，内脏还没恢复好，他无法剧烈运动，也不想叫出喵的声音，而且对这种放假生活适应良好。

只能继续去抢乔纳森的游戏玩了。

* * *

严格来说，乔纳森是会撸猫的人，他在跟达米安梳毛，这就跟达米安躺在他大腿上，好吧，他真的，忍不住的把头埋到达米安的肚子上了。触感是毛绒绒的猫腹部，但视觉是达米安奇怪的看着他，超级大脑能处理这种差异不让他精神分裂，可乔纳森觉得小猫触感是真的好。

他开始逗猫，抚摸他的腹部，脖子，跟头，他看着达米安在他腿上不反抗的，表情享受的任由安抚，罗宾在夹他的腿，这点让乔纳森没能玩多久。

他不想让猫咪察觉他又又勃起了。

达米安纯粹认为乔纳森喜欢摸动物，他也喜欢摸他的小动物，动物的皮毛很舒服，正如他现在躺在小氪的腹部上，超爽的在休息。

* * *

“jon，我回来了。”

蝙蝠侠终于找到他的儿子，那些痕迹蔓延到他家，克拉克跟布鲁斯来调查。

“爸爸，欢迎回家…我在我的房间…我收养了一只猫咪，，他做坏事了，我要惩罚他…”

达米安把他的玩具往下扔，这次乔纳森没能救回来，他要给宠物一些教训，所以他把达米安按在床上，小猫被两只手按到头顶的感觉很不舒服。

“不能再这样了。”

乔纳森觉得下次他要给达米安罚站。

“猫。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，他已经找到那个能让达米安恢复的东西并且带到身上了，他走去乔纳森的房间，看到他儿子被超人的儿子按着不舒服的样子。

更糟糕的是达米安没有穿衣服。

 

【end】


End file.
